ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction
__NOWYSIWYG__ Welcome to This wiki is for anyone to write anything about Ben 10, from aliens to whole series! Use the Page Creation Portal to make new pages. If you want to role play, head on over to the Ben 10 RPG Wiki. If you want to make a suggestion to improve the main page, use the main page's talk page. *The canon wiki, home of real Ben 10 info. *Our answers site. *For original comics, click here. *Our forums. *Official Wikia Chat is now here! to join, or start, the conversation! *We have a Facebook page. *Check out our affiliates. *The Alien X Fan Fiction Wiki, for Alien X-based stories. Feel free to ask them for help! ;Not sure where to start? *The best way to start is just to make your first general episode. *If you are new to Wikia in general, check out Wikia Help. ;Adding content *The following are lists that any user can help out with: ** ** ** (all pages need to be categorized!) ** (ignore Browse if it shows up) ** (ignore BlogListingPage if it shows up) ** (ignore pages beginning with "Help:" and "MediaWiki" if they show up) * is another really easy way to help out. Images speak where words can't. *You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. These are the series here. They range from following Ben in new adventures to completely new characters! If you want yours listed here, leave a message on an admin's talk page. Top 10 Series These series have got the most votes out of 10 users telling their top series. These series are considered the best series here, but you can still scroll down to check out other good series. #Ben 10: Multi Trixes #Omni-World #Question for Ben 10 #Simien 10 #Plumbers #Stan 14 - Hiatus #Ben 10: Eternal Forms #Ben 10: Master Weaponry #Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX #The Earl You can read other series too, like these ones: *Ben 10: Alien Team *Ben 10: Alien Waves *Ben 10: Team Tennyson **Ben 10: Ultimate Team Tennyson *Ben 10: Ultimate Force of Aliens *Ben 10,000: How It All Started *Ben 10: Battle For the Ultimatrix *Ben 10: Full Power *Ben 10: Infusion *Ben 10: Mega Wars *Ben 10 Ultimate Rescue: Final Frontier *Ben 10: Unlimited Power *Ben 10: The Power of 10 *Ben 10: The Final Fight *Ultimate Omnitrix 2 *Ben 10: Ultimatrix Overdrive! *Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles *Ben 10: Omnifinity *Ben 10: YOUR Style *Blaze 10 *Brandon 10 *Bounty Hunters: Hunt for the Omnitrix *Dan 10 *Den -10 - Postponed *Evan Billion *Finn 10: Fusion *Former Untold *Fred 40 *George 10 *Ironic Days *Jack 10 *Jimmy 10 *Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed *Kate Underlocke Rampage *Ken 10 **Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution *KrisTen *Kurt 10 *Lyon 9: Opposite Alien *Neb 10 *Nick 10 *Noah 10 (Solo28) *Random 10 *Rath Fight *Ray 10 *Ren 10 *Remember Celestial? *Sem 10 **Sem 2.10 *Sonorosian Adventures - Postponed *Splix 10 *The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks *Tech 10: Ultimatrix unleashed *Will 10 *Zen 10 *Zack 10 We now have a newsletter! You must subscribe to get them. It is delivered every two weeks. The next one will be on or about August 27th. Need help? Contact any of our admins. Want to adopt a page? Head on over to the forum! *The Home Page (you're already here!) *The Alien arsenal (preserved) *The Series List *The Character Portal Charbel is a rollback here, and he's August's featured user. He is currently running these series: Fred 40, Jaden 10: Trix Academy, and The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks. Vote for September's featured user Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX is a series created by ET. Ben can now attach Kevin's badge to the Ultimatrix, creating the MEGATRIX. He must use it to fight evil. Vote for September's featured series Math, a Complexian from the planet Complexia, is a parody of Rath in Len 10. Among other funny powers, he is "durable enough to survive in history class" and can "release a sonic bore from his mouth." Vote for September's featured alien Which do you like better about Ben 10? Canon: Real Ben 10 Info Fanon (Fan Fiction): Fan-Made Things Both: Fanon's fun, but Canon is what it's based on Each Ben 10 series has had at least one video game, so why can't our series? They can be found here. Omnitrix aliens are the heart of Ben 10. Fan fiction aliens are here. Characters and villain make up any series; every show has at least one character, and even comedy shows have at least a small-time villain. Our characters are here, and our villains are here. * *Wikia Help *Index * , an alternative to Wiki Activity This wiki, the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, is a sub-wiki of Almost nothing here is canon to the real Ben 10 universe, although there are pages for canon aliens, main characters, and some villains. People just add info on that alien/character from their series into a section on the canon pages. No episode pages for canon episodes are to be created. If you find one, mark it with , so that it will be deleted. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse